1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to energy-absorbing components for passenger compartments in motor vehicles. In one aspect, the invention relates to an armrest with an internal frame that collapses when the armrest and an occupant are driven into contact. In another aspect, the invention relates to a vehicle instrument panel with an internal frame that will collapse when the instrument panel and an occupant are abruptly driven into contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Forcible contact with various internal components of the passenger compartment during side- and rear-impact and head-on collisions frequently injures occupants of motor vehicles. For example, the armrest is usually positioned adjacent to the abdominal region that extends from the lower part of the chest to the hips. This region contains several unprotected organs and relatively fragile bones, such as ribs, which are easily injured during abdominal deflection that can occur even in minor collisions.
Automobile manufacturers have sought to mitigate the potential for such injuries by various means such as the elimination of projections and addition of cushioning. Cushioning can be disposed inside the components themselves or be external from the components by means of airbags. However, it is not feasible for the interior of the motor vehicle to be cleared of all projections, nor can the interior be made completely non-rigid. Additionally, airbags are designed to deploy during severe collisions and, therefore, might not activate during minor accidents. An occupant making forcible contact with certain components of the interior of the passenger compartment, such as an armrest or the instrument panel can still sustain severe injury in the event of an accident.